Just Friends
by xx lunar queen xx
Summary: Malroth and the Builder are just friends, so why does everyone on the Isle of Awakening seem to think there's something more going on between them?


**End-of-game spoilers below, maybe? Rated T for a reason.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"We're just friends," Malroth says one night, when Digby and Dougie ask him about the Builder. They're in Scarlet Sands, putting their feet up at Den's brand new gold-brick bar. The place is booming with business and it's a little hard to hear over the music, the chatter, and the clinking of plates, glasses, and silverware, but Malroth's hearing is better than that of a normal human's. Perks of being a god... Well, _ex_-god, nowadays.

His blonde best friend is not here; she's actually having a girls' night in Cerulean Steppe with the leading ladies of the Isle of Awakening. Malroth doesn't like being away from her for too long, but he knows she deserves time to herself. Besides, one night away isn't going to kill him, and he's happy to hang out with the miners. They aren't afraid to spar with him. In Hellen's terms, they're hooligans just like he is.

_Well, sort of._

"Oh, c'mon, mate," Digby huffs. "Ya mean there's nuffin' goin' on between you and the Builder?"

"As far as what?" Malroth asks, taking a hearty sip of his drink. "We don't think of each other like that. She's my best friend and that's all there is to it, nothing more or less."

Dougie shakes his head. "I coulda sworn you two 'ad a thing goin' on. She practic'ly makes googly eyes at ya."

The master of destruction chuckles at that. "That's a pretty astute observation, but that's just her face."

"Yer absolutely sure she don't have feelin's fer ya?"

"Positive."

"If you say so." Digby takes a swig of his digger's jigger and sighs. "I'm jus' glad the Builder ain't makin' goo-goo eyes at Babs."

"Yeah! The Builder may be pretty an' all, but I'm the one who'll win Babs' heart!" Dougie lifts his own drink to the air, a few drops sloshing over the edges. As he and Digby begin to argue over who Babs will ultimately choose, Magrog piping up with an, "Oh no, you ain't!" a few tables over, Malroth allows himself to fade into the background a bit.

He thinks about the Builder, about her bright blue eyes, dopey smile, pretty blonde hair, and her perpetually sunny demeanor. She's a pretty girl, but she's also his friend. _Best_ friend. He doesn't feel that way about her, does he?

"What's it feel like, anyway?"

At Malroth's question, both miners pause in their halfhearted bickering and return their attention to him.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Love. What's it like? Have you ever felt it before?"

Dougie nods. "For Babs, yeah. It's like bein' on a cloud."

"No it ain't." Digby playfully elbows him. "It's more like feelin' all 'appy whenever you see 'em. And you don't love Babs, Dougie, not as much as I do, any'ow."

"The 'eck I don't!" They're about to tussle when Malroth intervenes.

"Guys, I'm serious. If you had to describe it... What exactly does love feel like?"

Both miners exchange a glance that Malroth isn't sure how to interpret, but before he can repeat himself, Digby speaks up.

"When you like someone, you'd do anythin' for 'em."

"Anything?"

"Even give yer life for theirs," Dougie adds. "An' you like seein' 'em smile, they make you feel all funny inside."

Malroth raises an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Funny, how?"

"I'unno. Warm fuzzies, I guess." Digby shrugs. He's never been good with words, but nevertheless, it makes Malroth think.

"And you consider that love, right? You feel warm fuzzies around someone and you like seeing them happy?" he asks. The miner nods before taking a hearty gulp of his digger's jigger.

Malroth taps his fingers against the table's surface thoughtfully. How _does_ he feel about the Builder? Would "warm fuzzies" accurately describe what he feels like whenever he's around her?

_..._

_Nah. Doesn't even come close._

Before their conversation can continue, two miners a few tables over begin to roughhouse, causing a slight scene. It's playful, of course; that's just what they do when they get a few too many drinks in their systems, and they never actually mean each other harm. But they do stumble and knock over one of the tables, and Den shares a glance with Malroth that the destructive young man understands. He ends up being the one to boot the two parties out of the bar. He picks both of them up by their collars with ease, ignoring their indignant protests, and escorts them out, Den shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

It's girls' night and the spa resort is cozy against the frigid winds of Cerulean Steppe. It's been snowing on and off all day, and after trudging through snow to get to the spa, the Builder is happy to soak in the hot water.

Well, she normally _would_ be, anyway. The leading ladies of the Isle of Awakening are wearing mischievous expressions that make her shrink back, wondering what they're plotting.

"Spill what?"

"Ye don't 'ave to be all shy," Babs teases. "Tell us about you an' Malroth."

The Builder blinks. "What about us?"

"Oh, come off it. _Surely_ you've seen how he looks at you," Lulu pipes up matter-of-factly. Anessa and Rosie giggle softly at the mention of the destructive man's name, and even Babs is grinning like a cat that got the cream.

The Builder squints at the pinkette. "Wait, you think we're _dating_?"

"Well, yes! He's always making moon eyes at you, so what's the deal? Are you two together?"

The Builder isn't sure what to say. Somehow, the other ladies have rendered her speechless. It's only when she's able to recover a fraction of her mental faculties enough to squeak out an uncertain "no?" that they pounce.

"So you ARE dating!" Anessa giggles, her usual stoic-soldier act absent in favor of her inner girly-girl. "I cannot say I'm surprised. You both seem to be very close."

"Come to think of it," Lulu taps her chin thoughtfully. "Malroth _does_ still follow her around all the time. Have you ever noticed how he magically appears wherever she goes?"

"Back in Scarlet Sands, she was working on that railroad for the miners, way 'igh up in the mountains," Babs adds. "An' Malroth always managed to find 'er, even if no one told 'im where she was."

"Malroth follows her around like a Furrowfield retriever," Rosie chimes in, giggling behind her hand. "I think it's cute! They make a great team and I think they would make an even cuter couple."

"No way, it's not like that at all! We're just friends!" The Builder lifts both her hands up in a defensive motion, her face flaming. "Seriously, there's nothing going on between us."

Rosie and Babs exchange a knowing look. Maybe Anessa and Lulu are suspicious of the Builder's relationship with the destructive young man, but they've seen more than enough evidence of him having feelings for the blonde. The Builder isn't fooling them and the blush on her face is pretty damning.

"You're sure?" Lulu doesn't look convinced. "He's constantly staring at you and he hovers anytime you're working on new projects. Haven't you ever wondered why he sticks so close to you?"

"He likes to watch me build stuff," the blonde explains. "You know building isn't his strong suit, and besides, I'm not going to ask him why he constantly hangs around me. Don't you think that would hurt his feelings?"

Lulu frowns. _F__air point._

"I do like having him around," the Builder admits, instantly causing the other girls to perk up, and she quickly finishes with, "But we're just friends right now."

"That may change," Anessa says. "Malroth does have a soft spot for you. Anytime we've been in battle and you were injured, he always ran after you to ask if you were alright. If you were incapacitated, he'd fight twice as hard and heft you back to safety where your wounds could be treated. During that time, he stays by your side until you're back to full health. I don't recall him doing that for any of my soldiers or even _me_, for that matter. Only you."

"I think 'e likes 'er a lot more than 'e'd ever say aloud," Babs agrees. For once, her hair is down around her shoulders, messy curls damp from the hot water and steam around them. "'E doesn't seem like the type to be lovey-dovey, but I could be wrong."

"We've been talking about Malroth, but how do _you_ feel about him?" Rosie asks, the most merciful out of their group. The Builder knows the farmer means well, but the other ladies are suddenly watching her very closely. _Again_. Her reaction could confirm what they suspect, after all.

The blonde clears her throat. Suddenly, it feels a little _too_ hot in the spa. She wonders if maybe she should've opened a window before getting into the water. With all eyes on her, she wonders if it wouldn't be a bad idea to say the steam was making her light-headed and to hightail it back home. As if she'd read her friend's mind, Lulu narrows her eyes. The Builder gulps. There's no escape.

"Well, I think..." The girls watch her eagerly. "I think he's my best friend and that's all. I don't think he looks at me like that."

"But we're talking about _you_," Lulu reminds her. "How do _you_ feel about him?"

_How do I feel about Malroth? That's easy._

"He's my best friend. What else should I feel?"

No one knows what to say to that. They all suspect that there's a spark between Malroth and the Builder, but no one can tell her how or what she should be feeling. Even Lulu begins to back off, and the conversation switches to how prosperous the Isle of Awakening is becoming.

* * *

It's a complete surprise when the monster crew approaches the Builder one day while she's spending her afternoon in Green Gardens. She's sitting on one of the benches and spacing out, the skies blue and beautiful as they usually are. She has to admit, though, ever since Malroth made everything real, the skies are much prettier and much bluer than before. She could spend hours just watching the clouds and the endless blue above.

"Builder," Hellen's voice rings out, catching the blonde girl's attention. "We'd like to have a word with you."

"What's up?" the human asks. "Do you guys need me to fix something for you? I kind of left my tools up at the house, but I can run and grab them if you need something."

"No, that will not be necessary," the magus assures. "It is about our dear lord, Master Malroth. We would like to inquire about the nature of your relationship with him."

The Builder wonders if she'll ever catch a break. Lately, everyone's asking about her and Malroth. "Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Are you two a couple?" Gremville blurts. "Becauthe you two are awfully clothe."

"Master Malroth always gooes on about you whenever I see him," Arisplotle adds. "Everyone can see you two are goo friends."

"Well, I hate to disappoint, but that's all we are: friends." The Builder smiles, silently hoping that this will be the last interrogation she has to face. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Gremville and Arisplotle are willing to accept this answer, but the others are still suspicious. Griswold, Gottfried, Molly, the hammerhood, Splodger, and Hellen look anything but convinced, but they decide not to press her, which she's grateful for.

"You sure, Builder?" Captain Whitebones scratches at his skull. "I could've sworn you two were a thing."

"We're just friends. That's all." And with that, the Builder politely excuses herself to head to Lillian's restaurant. She's not really hungry and she does enjoy her friends' company, but if another person asks about her and Malroth, she's sure she'll go bonkers.

* * *

"For goddess' sake, we're just friends! Give it a rest!"

"Don't give me that rubbish!"

Lulu stomps her foot when Malroth utters the phrase for what feels like the millionth time since people have started approaching him about his relationship with the beloved Builder. What is it with them, anyway? Why are they so concerned about his and the Builder's relationship? It's honestly none of their business, but because they're his friends, the closest thing he's ever had to a family, he lets it slide. But he can only let it slide for so long before he finally snaps, and Lulu is, unfortunately, wearing his patience thin.

"Seriously, Lulu, would you drop it already? I already told you: we're. Not. Dating."

"I will _not_ drop it! You two are my best friends and I deserve to know if you're courting or not!"

Malroth places his hands on his hips and scowls at the pinkette. "If the Builder and I are courting, that's our business, not yours. Sorry not sorry."

She pauses. "Wait, are you saying that you _are_ together?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying you need to stop hounding me."

In typical Lulu fashion, her ire returns. "I am _not_ hounding you!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"What you're doing right now? That's hounding."

"Because you won't tell me whether or not you're dating my best friend!"

Malroth's scowl deepens. "Because it's none of your business!"

"Then why not just say you aren't dating?"

"Because anytime I _do_ say that, you argue with me! You're impossible!"

"Because you two act like a couple and look like one!" Lulu fires back, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Friends don't look at friends the way you two look at each other! How can you sit there and tell me you don't like her like that when you clearly do?"

Malroth sighs. His patience is beginning to reach its limit. "What's the big deal anyhow? Why does it matter if we're close friends or dating?"

His question gives Lulu pause. She blinks, opening her mouth to say something, then falters.

"I suppose it doesn't."

"Then why does everyone keep making a big fuss about it?"

"I can't speak for them," she admits. "But _I_ wanted to know because I'm close with both of you. If anyone deserves to know about you two, it's me!"

_So Lulu is just being nosy. Figures._

"Alright, fine. Just between you and me, to tell you the honest truth..." Malroth looks around first, then motions for Lulu to come closer. The pinkette eagerly obliges, and Malroth places his hand close to his mouth like he's about to tell her a big secret.

"The Builder and I..." he whispers, and she nods encouragingly. This is it, he's finally going to tell her that he's in love with the Builder, and she'll start planning their dates, eventually the wedding and the bridal shower, and the cake, decorations, it'll be a truly exquisite, beautiful affair, and—

"...Are just friends and nothing more."

Lulu's eager curiosity morphs into frustration. She shoves at him and he laughs.

"You are SO infuriating!" She stomps off with a huff, her side ponytail bouncing as she goes. Malroth chuckles to himself.

Lulu would probably be back to pester him again at some point, but at least he's won this round.

* * *

The following week, Malroth doesn't get to see the Builder other than a few moments where they exchange a quick hello. She's busy with some new project and he finds himself helping to train a few new soldiers in the Cerulean Steppe. The threat of monsters is gone and has been ever since Hargon was defeated, but it's still a good idea to make sure everyone stays in tip-top shape.

It feels weird to not have the bubbly blonde around. They've spent countless days and nights together, both during their adventures and while on the Isle of Awakening, so when she's not by his side, he feels like something's missing. It throws him off a little, even to the point where when he and Zara spar, Zara manages to get him pinned to the ground, a feat not easily achieved when Malroth is the opponent.

So when he hears that the Builder's finally finished and on her way back to her house, he drops everything, makes up some excuse to Anessa about not being able to train the soldiers the following day, and hurries back to Green Gardens. It's nighttime when he gets there, and he knocks quickly, hoping she's still awake. Knowing her, she hasn't been sleeping enough, so he wouldn't be surprised if she was catching up on rest. To his surprise and delight, she opens the door after a few knocks, her face lighting up at the sight of him.

Time stops for a moment as they look at each other. Malroth's expression is tender and sweet as his eyes roam her face, and the Builder's wearing her usual dopey grin, though she also appears uncharacteristically shy. As soon as he's safely inside and the door is closed, she pulls him into a hug and he returns it, holding her flush against him.

"Hi." Her voice is quiet and filled with warmth, and Malroth chuckles as he buries his face into her hair. She must have just finished taking a bath because the damp locks stick to his face. She smells like soap and faintly of wildflowers, and it's a scent he burns into his memory.

"Hey." His own voice is deep, but not its usual volume. He never speaks gently with anyone like he speaks with her when it's just the two of them.

After a few moments, Malroth pulls back to look at her again. He's wearing a boyish grin; the Builder has seen him happy before, but now he looks almost bashful. There's something sweet lighting up his eyes that makes butterflies stir in her belly, and then he's cupping her face and kissing her. She giggles and winds her arms around his neck, the kiss deepening once his tongue swipes across her bottom lip. Soon, he's managed to back her against the edge of the bed. It all becomes a blur of hands and kisses and touches. Malroth hates being away from her for long periods of time, so he's making up for lost time, and she's all too happy to return the favor. She's missed him, too.

The Builder ends up on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. They're both still clothed, of course, but they like being close like this. It's the beginning of summer so she's only in a cotton tank top and shorts (he's certainly not complaining); he, in turn, is only wearing his usual harem pants and his bone necklace, his jacket left at his house in light of the warmer weather.

"We're just friends, right?" Malroth whispers, his lips hovering over the Builder's. He feels her smile at their private joke.

Everyone on the isle is suspicious that they're more than friends—after all, friends truly _don't_ look at each other the way _they_ look at each other, nor do friends _kiss_—but they like to keep things mostly platonic in public. They're both already in the spotlight enough as it is. They love their friends and they enjoy spending time with them, but they know that as soon as they do go public, everyone will be in their business. It's easier to keep a low profile for now; it's easier to enjoy this new love without the hassle of others putting their two-cents in at every turn.

And that's the best part: what Malroth and the Builder have _is_ love. She loves everything about him, destructive tendencies and all. He's handsome, he's a hell of a warrior on the battlefield, he can be funny, witty, caring... And Malroth, in turn, knows everything about her. He's seen her at her best and her worst, and he still thinks she's beautiful. He cheers her on even when no one else is around and he offers her a shoulder to lean on when she's not feeling very confident. No matter what has happened between them in the past, they care for each other deeply. They _love_ each other.

Malroth has struggled to understand the concept of love. Even after their adventures, his idea of romantic love is still fuzzy at best, but the Builder is teaching him _very_ well, and half the time she doesn't even know it. They support each other and care for each other; when the Builder is working on a new blueprint, she often forgets to eat, so Malroth makes sure to bring her food throughout the day. When Malroth has nightmares about being under Hargon's control, she is right there beside him, waking him up, holding him close, and comforting him when he feels vulnerable. Holding hands, heartfelt conversations, flirty little winks, smiles, and glances, hugs around the waist... Things like that initially took getting used to, but with the Builder, it comes naturally. In fact, he _loves_ physical affection; he loves kisses and hugs and he _loves_ making the Builder whine and whimper in the best ways when he gets her alone.

What he feels for her goes far beyond the "warm fuzzies" that Digby and Dougie were talking about; she is his other half, the light to his dark, the creation to his destruction. He's been her protector ever since they met, yes, but now it's different: she's _his_ to protect, _his_ to kiss and hug, _his_ woman to call his own. She owns his heart and anytime he so much as looks at her, warmth blooms in his chest. If love is protecting those you care about at the risk of your own well-being, then Malroth is pretty far down the rabbit hole when it comes to loving the Builder. He would gladly give his life for hers without a second thought.

During the day, they're "just friends" and they keep the physical affection to a minimum. Malroth does his own thing, wandering aimlessly around the Isle while occasionally stopping to hang out with some of their friends, and the Builder tends to whatever requests may come her way. Sometimes they can't help themselves and they purposely stick close to each other, exchanging a wink, a smile, or a brief kiss when no one's looking. If luck is really on their side and no one is around, Malroth will hold her around the waist or tug her onto his lap while she goes over blueprints. He loves holding her close; she's safest in _his_ arms, after all. Sometimes, when they're alone, the Builder will surprise him by backing him against a tree or a wall and kissing him senseless. She can be shy when it comes to physical affection, but he brings out the boldness in her, and it's thrilling when she takes charge over him.

During the night, Malroth sneaks over to her house, which is easy considering she's right next door. She lets him in and then, once the door is closed, anything goes.

Some nights, he holds her close and they just spend time cuddling, enjoying each other's company. The Builder will snuggle up to him and he'll rest his chin on top of her head, and she'll talk about her day or he'll ask her how different projects are coming along. They'll reminisce about their first meeting, all the things they've been through, and they'll discuss the future. Usually those nights end with the Builder kissing him sweetly. His affection tends to be a little rough, but hers is sweet and gentle, which soothes him and makes him love her all the more.

Other nights, Malroth pins her against the door the moment it's closed, his lips on hers in a fierce kiss while she presses her body against his. They kiss as if they can't get enough of each other. These are the nights that Malroth really enjoys because while he isn't afraid of telling the Builder he loves her, he's better at _showing_ his love_. _When he's with her during the day, he keeps it innocent, but at night, when they're in her small home, she is his in every single way, watchful eyes be damned, and he makes sure she feels _every_ _bit_ of his love for her.

Malroth and the Builder have already agreed they'll go public when they want to. It's not an issue of shame or pride; Malroth is proud to call the Builder his own, and vice versa, but for now, sneaking around together is thrilling... Even though they're pretty sure the whole island already knows what they're up to. Malroth can't help himself; when he looks at the Builder, he feels warm and happy, and he can't help it that it shows all over his face. He loves watching her build things. He loves looking at her because goddess, she really is a beautiful girl, inside and out. Having her around makes him feel at peace because that way, he can protect her and ensure no harm comes to her.

The Builder, in turn, can't help grinning like an idiot whenever she sees her best friend-slash-love. She blushes a lot around him and he gives her butterflies like no one else ever has, yet she's never felt more at home with anyone like she does with Malroth. Much like he stays close to her and tends to gravitate towards wherever she goes, she likes hanging out wherever he is. She likes seeing him smile, laugh, even when he gets ready to knock a monster into next week—everything about him makes her feel giggly, happy, and proud to call him hers.

"Just friends," she whispers back, gasping when Malroth's fangs brush a sensitive spot on her neck. As he nibbles and sucks on the tender skin, she closes her eyes and her head lolls to the side to give him more access. He takes full advantage of it, leaving a brand new hickey close to the previous spot he'd been working on last week. It's a good thing she's always worn scarves; Malroth seems to have an obsession with leaving little marks on her to display that she's his, and if she suddenly started wearing scarves, everyone would be suspicious, and to be fair, they're _already_ suspicious. Seeing hickeys on her neck would merely be the evidence Lulu needs to publicly prove they're together. The Builder could always scarf down medicinal herbs to make the hickeys disappear, but she doesn't feel the need to do so. Besides, Malroth is just gonna leave more the next time they're intimate, so what's the point?

He takes his time trailing kisses up to her lips, one of his hands rubbing her lower back. Malroth playfully nips at her nose and she giggles. When he finally does lean in to capture her mouth in a searing kiss, a tiny moan escapes her. She shivers as his hands find their way up her shirt to caress her smooth skin. They tried to convince themselves that they were trying to take things slow, but with how much Malroth enjoys physical affection, that excuse went right out the window. Not that the Builder minds, of course; he's a wonderful lover, very gentle and attentive when the moment calls for it. They feel like they've known each other forever and they understand each other extremely well, no words ever necessary, so intimacy comes naturally.

When they've had their fill of kissing and little touches and they're able to think clearly again, Malroth asks, "So, how many people have been asking you about us?"

The blonde sighs. "Too many. I think if one more person asks me about us, I'll go crazy."

"Same. Lulu's been giving me the silent treatment for the past few days since I gave her the slip. She usually only ignores me for a day when she's mad at me, but now we're on day three. I think that's a new record for her."

"She hasn't been talking to me much either, especially not since girls' night. I'm pretty sure everyone knows we're together, they're just waiting for us to confirm it."

Malroth takes her delicate hand into his own rough, calloused one, intertwining their fingers together. The lighting in the room is dim, but they can see each other well enough. They share a smile as he brings her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" she asks. She doesn't mind their relationship becoming public, but she hadn't wanted Malroth to feel anxious or pressured in any way. He isn't the type to get anxious often, if ever, but this is his first relationship. Their friends have good intentions, but they may try to offer their two-cents where it's not needed. She doesn't want him to ever feel like he's not good enough for her or that he doesn't fit the definition of a "perfect" boyfriend when he's fine just the way he is.

"I don't really care when, just as long as they know that you're mine. _All_ mine." He lowers her so that she's on her back, his toned body hovering over her as he playfully nips at her neck. His hands run down her body, gripping her hips as he begins to trail kisses down her neck towards her chest. Her breath hitches when his hands move to ease the straps of her tank top down, heat pooling in her belly as she realizes tonight is going to be one of _those_ nights.

"Just friends" definitely don't go this far, yet Malroth and the Builder wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A few days later, Malroth and the Builder are working on a relaxation room. Okay, so the _Builder_ is working on a relaxation room; Malroth is supervising, sitting pretzel-style while he watches her toss up walls and organize furniture like nobody's business. When she's finished, she comes to stand beside him, admiring her handiwork.

"What do you think?" she asks, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I hope this suits their needs. I know Digby's been asking for a relaxation room since I put up that new gold bar for Den, but I haven't had the time until now to actually do it."

No one is around, so Malroth stands and wraps his arms around her from behind, pulling her into his chest. Butterflies fill the Builder's belly as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you're amazing," he murmurs close to her ear. "This room looks pretty great. Everyone's gonna love it."

The Builder turns around to face him, moving her arms up around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. She feels him grin against her, and to tease him, she nibbles on his bottom lip, earning a playful growl from the tough young man. The kiss is about to become more heated when an indignant screech pierces the air.

"I _KNEW_ IT!"

The Builder and Malroth jump, both spinning on their heels to see Lulu, Babs, Anessa, and Rosie pressed up against the window in an almost comical way. They look like they've been spying for a while, just waiting for the two "friends" to prove they're more than just platonically involved. Behind them are the Ark crew, the Furrowfielders, Khrumbul-Dunnians, and Moonbrookians. Everyone's there, all wearing knowing grins, some offering cheers and wolf whistles. Malroth sighs in irritation while the blonde simply giggles, her face growing warm at being caught. She supposes it was only a matter of time.

"Come on." She takes his hand into hers and suddenly, the scowl on his face eases into tenderness. His ruby red gaze meets her own blue one, and they both share a soft smile. "Now that they know, we might as well face the music."

In the background, they can hear the girls squealing and giggling and gushing over them (even Anessa is allowing herself to fangirl), with Lulu getting ready to unleash an earful towards Malroth for lying to her. Before they can actually walk outside, Malroth squeezes the Builder's hand gently. She turns to him and sees that he's searching her face, trying to gauge what she's feeling.

"You sure you're ready to face them?"

She knows what he's really asking.

_Is this okay with you?_

"I'm ready if you are," she replies, and he gives an affirmative nod. He's proud to call her his and he doesn't mind everyone knowing about them. He just hadn't wanted her to feel pressured or anxious in any way.

As if sensing his thoughts, the Builder smiles. "Besides, I think it's finally time the entire Isle knows that you're officially mine." She places a chaste kiss on Malroth's lips and he offers her a devilish smirk of his own as she murmurs, "_All_ mine."


End file.
